LoganWorm's Survivor Series (Old)
If you don't know what Survivor is, then see here: Survivor . LoganWorm's Survivor Series began it's first season on March 12th 2012 . It's an online competition based on the original Survivor game. It's hosted on the Tengaged site. A sum of castaways enter a season to be split up on tribes. Those tribes fight for immunity, and the losing tribe(s) faces tribal council, where they'll vote out a member. Eventually the castaways will merge into one tribe where the castaways will fight for individual immunity. Then, everyone goes to tribal council and vote people out. Generally around the merge castaways that are voted out go to the jury. The jury is a group of recently voted castaways that help decide a winner. Generally there is an odd # of people in the jury, but seasons can vary. People are voted out until 2 or 3 or a certain # of people are left. Then the jury votes for the winner. The person voted the winner is then named the "Sole Survivor" of that season. (Real Cast Lists for all Seasons) Seasons 'The Game:' POS = indicates Player of the Season All players' usernames can be found on the Tengaged site. 'Notes:' Some twists can be seen in the real Survivor Series, some twists have never been seen. 'Tribes & Location:' 0 = indicates no tribal change (from original tribes) 1 = indicates a tribal switch 2 = indicates a mutiny 3 = indicates a tribal dissolve 4 = indicates a tribal refurbish My Seasons Rankings '#1: Survivor 2: Samoa' This makes #1 because some of the players were inactive, there was a constant battle between the Galu tribe and the Foa Foa tribe. I really liked the Phony Idol twist, though it wasn't really incorporated how I would have liked it to. There was also a lot of complaints after the season about the cast. 'Notable Twists/Game Things:' *Original tribes had 10 castaways on each divided by random. *There were 2 idols hidden at each camp, a phony one, and a real one. *The tribes had to both vote someone out on Day 8. *There was a merge on Day 8. *On Day 16 the castaways had to draw rocks to break a tie. 'Notable Moves:' *Clamp quit on Day 4 because "his heart was just not in it". *Someone from the Galu tribe flipped their vote for Kamika on Day 14. *Dustin was voted out because David played 3 idols at once. *David was eliminated by the dreaded purple rock. '#2: Survivor 1: The Plains' This makes #2 because there were some interesting tribal councils with a few blindsides here and there. Most of the castaways hated each other, so the jury was a difficult decision. This season had the most inactives out of any season. 'Notable Twists/Game Things:' *Original tribes had 9 castaways on each divided by random. *There was a tribal switch on Day 4. *There was a reverse tribal council on Day 11. (Iceman returned) *There was a mutiny offer in which 3 people from Ita went to Talu and 1 person from Talu went to Ita which was available on Day 12. *There was a merge on Day 14. *Idols were only available until Day 17. *On Day 20 there was an endurance challenge that lasted 3 hours, with over 10,000 posts. This challenge is considered one of the best to date. (Cited ) *On Day 22 the castaways had to draw rocks to break a tie. 'Notable Moves:' *Funky got voted out after giving up immunity to his biggest threat (he spent 3 hours on the challenge). *The Purple Rock got Wade voted out, even though he had not recieved any votes prior to drawing the rocks. Hall of Fame/Records ''Most amount of Days played: Most amount of Individual Immunity Wins: Most amount of Votes Received: '' ''Most amount of Idols Played:'' Category:LoganWorm's Survivor Series